In the prior art, a common chip packaging technology mainly includes the following processes. First, the active surface of the chip is adhered to the substrate wafer by a tape and plastic-packaged on wafer level, and the substrate wafer is detached. Then, a rewiring layer is formed by performing rewiring on the active surface of the chip, and solder balls are planted. Finally, the package body is cut into single pieces.